Magi A tale of Senpai and Kouhai
by Miso Ramen Soup
Summary: [Magi AU] What does Senpai or Kouhai feel about them? Will senpai/kouhai ever notice them? A certain website seems to have the answer, now the question is if they would believe it or not. [Various x Unidentified] [Various x Reader]
1. Hakuryuu

`Senpai will never notice you Σ(Ο Δ Ο; )`

Those words annoyingly glared at him as he sat in front of the computer. His shoulder slumped at this. Great, that's just what he needed, a discouragement. He pouted, I guess it is to be expected. I mean who would want a guy with a scar on his face anyway? Not her for sure.

Tears were now starting to form in his eyes.

"H-Hakuryuu, don't be disheartened ne? I mean it's just online fortune telling! I-I'm sure she'll notice you if you try hard!" Aladdin assured beside him. The boy panicked even further as he showed no sign of stopping.

Sniff

Sniff Sob-

"IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT! EVERYONE YOU'RE ALL IDIOT!" He cried even further, shocking all of those who are present inside the computer laboratory.

"H-Hakuryuu! C-calm down will you! Don't let it get to you!" Alibaba who was snickering earlier was now starting to panic with Aladdin.

"Shut up! I don't need to hear that from an unpopular guy like you!" He glared at the blonde.

Snap.

He stood up and grabbed Hakuryuu on the collar, giving him the most intimidating glare he could muster. Which he awfully failed due to the tears that were now forming in his eyes.

"What d'ya say, you crybaby punk?!"

"S-stop it you two!"

"I said you're unpopular! Unpopular!"

"Why you little-"

Ding ding ding dooooong ~

'Ah mic test, mic test ~ is this on? Oh my, look how fabulous my voice sounds on the speakers fufu ~ Ah what's that? I'm so pretty? Oh why thank you ~ No? Announcements? Oh, okay!'

Ugh...

The students halted on whatever they were doing and sweat dropped at the eccentric voice. They might thought that they'd probably gotten used to it but it still shocks them everytime.

'Hmm, what's this?' A shuffling of paper can be heard at the background followed by random falling of objects then muffled screamings. A deadly silence followed before another series of shuffling was heard. Cough cough. 'Kukuku ~ it wasn't so important so let us just let that be- ACCCK! O-Okay okay! I get it! HELP HELP-"

Thud.

Slam.

Crash.

Scream.

Silence.

'Due to some unfortunate series of events, classes are cancelled this afternoon. Students are still required to attend their respective clubs and please avoid loitering around and return immediately to your homes. That's all'

Ding ding dooong ~

Silence ...

"Just now..."

"Yea..."

Sigh.

"Oi Hakuryuu, are you still mad? Stop sulking man." Alibaba grumbled beside him. They were already on their way home after club practice, despite classes being cancelled earlier the sun was already setting when they finished. Aladdin as well had parted ways with them after the announcement leaving them both alone.

Hakuryuu pouted.

"Y'know, you should just approach her and say 'Hi!' or what." Alibaba said. "Or say 'I'm Hakuryuu, I'm pretty rich so let's be friends!' like that—oi what's with that look?!"

He sighed then shook his head. "Whatever, I'll be leaving you here. See ya tomorrow." He waved his hand before turning into a intersection.

That idiotic Alibaba.

As if he could really blurt those words in front of her. He can't even get close to her for a feet or two. He remembered this one time where he tried approaching her. He ended up shaking. How hopeless. He sighed again.

Ahh ~ Senpai... Will you ever notice this poor lad? Oh senpai, my pretty senpai-

Rustle. Rustle.

Huh? What's that?

He abruptly stopped on his track and blinked. What... He titled his head to the left, no sign of any lifeforms just a huge wall painted in white. He then titled it to his is right , just a deserted road. That's strange.

Blink.

Rustle.

He jumped and nearly shreaked upon hearing it again.

C-C-C-COULD IT BE... G-GHOST?

Rustle. Rustle.

A-Anenue—

"AHHHH!"

A loud (Girly) scream escaped his throat as he felt something brushed his leg making him stumble backwards and nearly fell on his butt. Well— he did. LOL.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disrespect you or any-"

"Meow ~"

"Huh?"

"Meow ~"

Oh.

It's just a cat, he breath a sigh of relief. The cat on the other hand continued to approach him, rubbing its cheek to his pant. Purring and meowing. He silently laughed. How uncool, a cat nearly scared him to death. He leaned over and took it under it's arms, lifting it in the air. It meowed, reaching for his face with it's paw. "Don't scare me like that," He murmured. It only meowed, brushing its cheek on his hand.

Grunting, he put it back to the ground before standing. The cat stared at him with wide eyes as he dusted himself, it meowed again, running itself on his pant. "What is it?"

Rustle.

He flinched. But this time his gaze was forcefully directed upward. Then he saw it, a flash of white, before a huge object fell only a meter away from him, it landed with a soft thud on the ground, shocking Hakuryuu on his spot.

His mouth agape. He could not comprehend what happened until that object moved and stood up straight. Oh it's a human— w-w-w-wait-

Thump thump thump thump.

Goes his heart.

I-Isn't t-that that...

"Oh..." She spoke. "Hello. Lovely evening, isn't it?" She grinned at him. making his heart paltipate louder in his chest. It was as if time stopped still, all he could see was her, the way her hair swayed in the air as she neared him, the way her hand slowly rosed up in the air, the way the setting sun seemed to make all of her being glow, darn... Senpai, stop taking his breath away.

"Do you want some?" She asked. Raising a branch full of peaches to his face.

He blinked. What- don't tell me she-

"Meow," Meow? That's when he noticed the kitten stuck on her other arm. She smiled widely at him before putting the peaches in his hand. She then proceed on taking the cat earlier, cuddling it to her arms. "Don't worry, my family owns that tree. See you around," She smiled before turning her hills and started walking along the path.

He just stood there dumbfounded, awkwardly watching her back as she entered a traditional wooden gate.

His eyes then drifted to the peaches on his hand.

Senpai,

This is a gift from senpai...

Q ω Q ) 3


	2. Judal

Normal day at Magi Academy.

Students are seen walking around with a stupid smile on their faces, teachers reprimanding people about the way they wear their uniform or what on earth were they thinking bringing a serpent along. Lovers walking shamelessly side by side, flaunting their love for the whole world to see, and a blonde boy glaring at their backs with pure and intense jealousy.

Ah yes. It was one normal day indeed,

Even that laptop that flew straight to the air from an open window was perfectly normal.

The way it fabulously twirled around in the air was as well perfectly normal.

Look at how it soars higher and higher like a bird testing their wing on how far it would take them. See how the screen gleamed under the sun. Observe as the gravity started to take place, here we started to apply the law of gravitational pull or whatever you call it.

Among the masses of people, who will be the shinning shimmering metal's target?

Not so far from where the laptop was leisurely falling, a certain violet haired man stood. He was obviously flirting with one of the faculty member. Here we see how oblivious said man is with the incoming danger as he continued laughing at whatever joke he told the girl, When you think about it, who the hell laughs at their own joke?

Back to the pretty laptop.

It fell.  
>It fabulously fell.<p>

And fell.

Fell.

Fell.

And BAM!

"BULLSEYE! HE'S DEAD!"

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU PLEASE STOP BROADCASTING! THAT THING JUST HIT THE PRINCIPAL!"

Students now gathered around the now unconscious Sinbad. He was not moving and one would think that he was already dead. The laptop sat not too far away from him, on it's web bar was a an address of an infamous website that had been deemed as 'the legendary hope and computer killer', .

`Kouhai hates you. She wants you dead. PS. She also thinks that you're gay, go get a haircut or something. δ ω δ )b`

And it's screen faded to black.

What a dangerous site.

* * *

><p>Judal grumbled as he made his way back to the their clubroom. He could careless about his laptop's well being, he could buy himself a new one with all his riches and fabulousness. That result freaking pissed him off, Whoever created that dumb site was going to be so dead. He will not stop till he eradicate them from this world. Well, let's look at the bright side, that stupid principal got rushed to the hospital, serves him right.<p>

The windows slightly shook as he slammed the door open. The currently sole occupant of the said room frowned upon seeing him.

"Judal-senpai, please stop doing that to the door." [Name] reprimanded.

Judal scoffed at her. She could tell that he was quite angry and these were the days where she would silently curse the heavens for being an underclassman. God, she hates him. Why must her mother conceived her a year after he was born!

She sighed and resumed editing the script they were supposed to use in the upcoming play. Actually it was Judal's job, but being the cursed kouhai that she is, he forced his job onto her.

And now here he was flipping random tables in sight. Which was going to be quite a pain to clean up.

She really feels like crying.

Ah, she's starting to get depressed!

She can't take this anymore!

What have she done to deserve this—

"[Name]-chan ~" He cooed, startling the poor girl. She nearly fell on her seat as she noticed how closed he had gotten to her. Both of his hands were planted on the desk and his face were only inches away.

Blush.

Doki doki—

And without thinking, she blurted—

"Wow..." She exclaimed as she stared in awe at his face. His face was so smooth, not a single pore was in sight. And wow, those eyes of him, those red eyes of him were quite mesmerizing. They could put any girl in shame. And oh God, that hair of his! She still find it strange why he kept them that long! (Long haired boys had never been her type, tbh)

Judal up close was really...

"S-senpai..." She breath. She reached out in front of his shirt and he smirked. Fudge that site, she definitely likes him. "Ju-judal-senpai... You're really..."

She gulped.

"What is it, [Name]-chan?" He reached out and tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

"Y-you..."

"Yes?"

"You really do look like a girl!"

His expression fell and he had to backed off a little.

Oh fudge brownies, why the fudge was she sparkling?!

"S-senpai! Tell me the truth! Who is your boyfriend?!" She abruptly stood and grabbed his hands. The sparkles that surrounded her was getting more and more blinding with each passing second.

"What?!"

"I mean you look exactly like an uke from the yaoi mangas that I read! And you keep your hair long too! You gotta be an uke! Senpai tell me! Kyaaa! My heart is paltipating loudly in my chest! I'm getting excited! What's with this feeling?! Senpai the uke! Writhing and moaning- GEDEMET MY NOSE IS BLEEDING HNNG."

"What the fu—"

From that day on, dearest Judal-kun suffered the pain of having a fujoshi as a kouhai. Look at the bright side tho, she had started seeing him in a different light. Just not how he wanted her to.

And that website's creator was still going to die.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plot twist ; w ; )|'DD I'm sorry, I was hungry. Add to that, I was reading 'Oregairu' before writting this. Kinda based Reader-kun from Ebina. I'm sorry! www<strong>_

_**Changed the summary a little bit, I suddenly found that just being noticed was a little boring. www**_


	3. Sphintus

'This will not end well,' She thought as she took a deep breath.

Slender fingers ran along the keyboards as she nervously typed the web address. She could feel her heart beat loudly inside her chest, she was damn nervous and although she knew the result would be harsh she still hoped that hers would be included in the rare cases where people actually got great result.

Black background greeted her as soon as she clicked 'enter', its corners were decorated with Lycoris flowers, some black roses and other flowers that you usually see at funerals and stuffs.

Why does it feels like she just opened a customized 'Hell corresponds' web instead?

She sweat dropped.

On it's middle were two boxes labelled with 'Senpai' and 'Kouhai'.

She took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

She started typing.

Senpai [Sphintus Carmen] | Kouhai [Full Name]

Enter.

'Please wait while we process your result ~ span lang="hi-IN"١ • /spanω • )span lang="hi-IN"١/span'

She sighed. Now there was no turning back. All she could do now was to pray, she thought as she clasped her hands together.

She waited.

She waited.

And waited—

Why is this site taking too long?!

An hour later, still no result, bloody hell all it did was to load. She was seriously getting dizzy with all that loading so she decided to take the day off and sleep, after all she still have classes tomorrow.

She closed her laptop and clambered to her bed.

The next morning, she immediately cried out her heart with the very first thing that greeted her upon opening the laptop.

'Why the fudge brownies are you still awake at two am? You setting yourself for the record of having 'the biggest eye bags the world had ever seen' or something? Go to sleep before I permanently make you! That aside, Senpai have no slightest idea that you even existed. Go to a salon and fix that look of yours. And seriously, you like that guy? I kennot even. Ò Δ Ó )8'

Sobs, life is meaningless.

And how did it even knew how she looks or what kind of a person Sphintus is?

But still, life is meaningless.

* * *

><p>She was gloomy that day. She couldn't even comprehend whatever nonsense was Ugo-sensei was spatting as he pace back and fort in the class. It was unusual considering that math was one of her favorite subjects even if it doesn't seemed to like her much.<p>

She looked down to her notes and started doodling her beloved, pretending that she never access that site in the first place.

Then, reality was way painful when you face it directly.

It was no doubt that site was accurate, she thought at she gazed at a certain silver haired boy that sat five rows away. The serpent that wrapped around his head payed no attention as its master gossiped with the young oppai maniac genius beside him. The blonde one in his right would sometimes join in, catching Ugo-sensei's attention.

He really have no slightest idea about her existence, doesn't he?

On the contrary she knows almost everything about him, from his vital statistics to the name of the youngest member of the Carmen clan. She was really creepy in her own way.

A downright stalker.

One would not even be surprised if her theme song about him was 'I'll be watching you'.

Her friends (Yes she has friends. Surprise bishes!) sometimes couldn't think why she likes the guy too much, sure he was cute and all but he was also super egotistical and often times too obnoxious for their own liking.

But she knew better, unlike them she observes him 10 hours a day or more. She knows that he's kind when he would help an old lady pass the traffic, she knew the he's kind when he would help Titus whenever he would have problems with his health. She knew that he's hard working whenever he would spend almost a day in the library reading medical books and diligently absorbed the information. She knew his good sides better than anyone else.

Yet that still doesn't change the fact that she was still invisible around him.

Sob.

* * *

><p>'Mommy has come to pick me up in the rain ~ it's so fun walking under her umbrella, splish splish splosh splosh , ah this is so fun ~ Ame ame hure hure, kaa-san da ~ And we're back to Magi channel ~ ! Today due to the sudden rain, I'm pretty sure some of you are stuck in this abomination of a place— whoa! Whoa! I was only kidding! Put that vase down, Ja'far-senpai! Don't kill me!'<p>

She sighed as she looked out of the window and saw how hard the rain had gotten, though the usual skit of the broadcasting club had helped lighten up the mood, it didn't changed the fact that she was still stuck till the rain ceases.

She held the strap of her bag tightly before exiting the room, she decided to find something interesting to do while waiting. And almost as if God had heard her, the broadcasting club decided to break the possible boredom that might befall them.

'Earlier, I had asked senpai to allow me to host this little event! And he said Yes! Hooooo! I'm so awesome right? Go and praise me some more, hihihi! Ahh, that's right! We also have a really cute underclassmen to help us today! Make way for Aladdin!'

'Thank you, senpai. I'm really glad to be here,'

'I'm also really glad to see you ~ Ahh, what a cutie ~ Anyway, as I said earlier. We your humble yet super awesome and super cool broadcasting club had decided to hold an event. The rule is simple, just write anything you want to say on a piece of paper, drop it off on a box we'll be setting outside and we'll read it on air! Whether it's a confession or what, whether you'll sign it or not it's up to you! Easy right? Yep, we'd be reading them after a few songs so chop chop hurry up, time is ticking and we'll be right back. For now, here's VIP by SID. Laters ~!'

That's it!

This was her chance! She must do something to tell him that she existed, and now the opportunity was standing right in front of her! Ahh, broadcasting club! I love you!

She ran back into their classroom and hurriedly took a pen and paper. She wasted no time as she poured out all of her feelings on a piece of paper. Like her favorite phrase, It was now or never!

* * *

><p>True enough, a box was sitting on top of a table just outside the room. She first waited for the coast to clear before scrambling and putting her letter inside. She left just in time for Ja'far to take the box in.<p>

Good god was she nervous.

For you/ For me was almost ending.

She jogged around the hallway, she silently hoped he was still around or else that full of love message was going to be wasted.

The song ended. She arrived at the shoe locker catching her breath, there was no one aro around. She took her shoe then proceed on sitting on a nearby bench.

She closed her eyes and let the noises drown her whole being.

_'Dear Sphintus Carmen,_

_I hope that this might sound a little creepy but it's the only thing that I can do to confess my feelings. I'm far too shy to even tell you directly, and you even probably don't have the slightest idea of who I am, but I still wish that one day I could approached you directly and tell you the words that I had been keeping inside of me._

_I really like you!_

_I want to shout those words to you, I want to tell you how much I admire you. I wish you're still around to hear this, for this will be the only time I'd myself stop being a coward and be true. I really like you, no, I probably love you already! And I am wishing that you'd reach your dreams. I don't really wishes for you to like me back. Truth is although it hurts, I am fine with the way things are. It was probably better this way, and some things are just never meant to be._

_Still, I will not stop liking you!_

_I had never felt like this to anyone before and it's kinda idiotic but I will not stop! Even if I'd fell in love with another boy, I'm pretty sure my feelings will stay the same because... because... You're my first love..._

_I wish you the best. And please don't ever change because you're probably one of the most kind person that I ever meet._

_Sincerely yours, Invisible Kouhai.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I tried writing fluff once, it was awful.<strong>

**Sorry for this crappy and very messed up update. ; w ; ) I totally lost it half way, my mind cannot process a very good or funny one. Huhubels. Kill me now.**

**And my English's dying again these past days, it happens sometimes. (The other fic that I'm writing ate it all)**

**But yea, I love Sphintus and this wasn't supposed to end with just the letter but /Crai. I'm so sorry! I'm going to write a better one when I find the time! Don't hate me! Q A Q )|'DD**

**Also I saw some ppl asking for more Judal teh bish fic, I'll go see what I can do. O 3 O )/**

**For now, let's meet again! Bye!**

**PS.**

**I've been really busy lately but I had already started writing the next one (Kouha's next yo.) and I'll try uploading it before this year ends. O v O ) Bye ~ **


	4. Kouha

Tud.

A beat,

followed by a rhythm.

Those were enough to make his heart beat as fast as the music that were blasting from the stereo that surrounds the gym. Screaming were followed as the girl continued to dance with all he heart and body, every move of her hips makes boys and sometimes girls go crazy. Every sneer she would give them steals all of their hearts and attention.

She was goddamn beautiful.

And it wasn't a secret how Kouha Ren had this thing for beautiful beings. And for the love of Solomon, she was one goddess that fell on the earth's dirty lands.

He admires her so much. She was perfect and he had never felt anything like this before, he was always swooned by his deranged fangirls and his personal three masochist groupies but by god, He would give anything just to be with her.

HE had never meet someone so perfect before.

God.

Now.

If only she would learn how to shut her mouth.

In the end, Senpai wasn't that perfect afterall.

* * *

><p>"What you like that guy? I think he's gay. I saw him wear a tight hot pink shirt once, it was awful."<p>

Slam.

Another hit from her friend. This was his Senpai, an upperclassman famous for being so blunt that if you had a weak heart or is suffering from an emotional shish, you would definitely commit suicide right in front of her. Now that I mention it, a person once nearly jump off a window because she told him he was unpopular. Yes, she is way dangerous than she looks. Don't be fooled by her clean cut appearance, that sweet and innocent smile that she always wore, her poison tongue is probably more poisonous than any poison ever brewed, or discovered. whatever.

People even suspected that she might be somewhat behind that evil senpai-kouhai site but it's still no to be proven true. But the pattern is so strong that you could just seriously assume it's a fact.

Not to mention, she's a freakin' lolicon. Poor Pisti's always the center of her molesting err love and and affection, not like the former mind it that much but some times it was just so over bearing and downright scary. Yes, no matter how beautiful her outer appearance may be, her strange and dark ways always ruins it all.

Yet she has the ability to make people do what they usually don't. Specially 'Royalties' like the famous sadistic cutie of the photography club, Kouha Ren.

"K-Kouha-sama, are you sure about this? You really don't have to do this!" Jinjin worriedly asked.

"That's right Kouha-sama! I've heard lots of bad things about that site! You shouldn't do this!" Reirei added.

"Relax, Ushio assured me that everything's going to be fine." Kouha assured as he started typing the web address.

The trio sweatdropped at the mention of the name. Their nervousness worsened upon remembering said female.

"B-but Miss Ushio is..." Junjun murmured.

'Ding ding dong ~ ! Good Afternoon yo! What are you having for lunch? Me? I'm having omelette d-du- Some french cuisine that I can't pronounce so I'll just leave the imagining to you, peasants. HOHO Fancy me. I'm too fabulous for this.'

Speak of the devil herself.

Hikawa Ushio, the broadcasting club's infamous broadcaster. Not to be trusted, is always picking a fight with the club's president, narcisttic, and has a rather crude sense of humor.

"Ushio's not as bad as you think you know." He nonchalantly answered upon noticing the three's anxiousness and examined the site. He gave a compliment then started typing the names.

He clicked enter and waited.

Meanwhile, Jinjin, Reirei, and Junjun were dead worried. They kept giving each other glances, contemplating on whether they should just jump right at the computer and destroy it before Kouha sees the result or just let him slap them after he's done.

Of course they chose the latter. (Damn Masochist.)

The trio jumped as they saw his shoulder twitch, he then stood up before they could ask anything and left the room without a sound. Leaving them astonished on their spot.

Five minutes later.

'Oh hi Kouha! What brought you here- H-hey what's with that look? A-Ah! S-stop that! What are you doing! Aw aw aw! Don't kill me! Woah woah! Put that big assed knife down! Who on earth did you got that from?!'

Screams.

'What the hell are you two doing?! You'll ruin the equipment!'

'Ja'far-senpai! Help me- NO! STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! AHH! PLEASE BE GENTLE!'

'SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING PEOPLE THE WRONG IDEA! KOUHA REN! STOP THAT AS WELL!'

'PLEASE DO IT QUICKLY!'

'I SAID SHUT UP! SPARTOS STOP BROADCASTING!'

'Any last words Ushio-chan ~ ?'

'KOUHA REN! PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN AND LEAVE THIS INSTANT-'

'Toot toot will be back after the break.'

"K-kouha-sama..."

His attendants muttered.

On the screen it says.

'Woah, you like like her? Man, and you're like a GUY?! I thought you were a girl! A u A )b and senpai will definitely like you... If you don't spill that you're a boy, that is. HAHAHAHAHA! XDDDDD'

Whoever is behind that site really needs to slow down.

They're seriously raising way too many death flags.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Kouha. But Hakuren thought that this was the best punishment he could bestow on you." Koumei patted his scowling brother's head.<p>

"This?! Dress me up as a female?! Is he out of his mind?!" The younger of the two fummed as he tried pulling the skirt lower, disliking how cold the wind feels.

"I know this is kinda ridiculous but please bear with it. After all, cough what you did to Hikawa wasn't really justified." Koumei coughed as he tried to surpass a laugh upon remembering the ruccus earlier. The girl suffered light bruises and Ja'far had a major headache. "And although it was En's job to discipline the students, the had to let the student council decide considering you're his brother and all."

He growled under his breath as he resumed his business with his skirt. Gad, what if she'll see him in this state?!

"D-don't worry Kouha-sama! The girls uniform suits you very much!" Jinjin gushed not even trying to hide how she fangirls over her Kouha-sama's new look. Her eyes were sparkling along with her surrounding. In her eyes, Kouha looked like a pure maiden who was in search for her love- Or maybe not but still.

"Yes! Kouha-sama! You look very beautiful!" Reirei joined in.

"Ahh ~ Kouha-sama! You're dressed to kill!" Junjun butted in, making Kouha even angrier than he already was. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Jinjin by her arm and slapped her.

"Ahh ~ Kouha-sama ~"

"No fair! Slap me too!"

"Me too! Please Kouha-sama! Slap me too!"

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

And there they go again.

The slapping sound resonated within the walls of the club room and Koumei could only stand in the corner and watch his little brother go of with his usual routine with the three girls.

That's when he heard a knock followed by the door sliding open. The figure poked her head in and greeted Koumei with a bow. She payed no attention with Kouha and his groupies as she entered said room and faced the older male.

"Excuse me, but is this the photography club?" She asked, making sure that she didn't accidentally entered a lewd club and will accidentally become one of it's members. That would totally suck.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

She sighed of relief and smiled. "I'm here to model for this." She held a paper and showed it to him. It was a request to make a poster for the hiphop club, and she, being the one who attracts the most attention, was to model.

"Hmm," He took the paper and read it's contents, making sure nothing suspicious or out of place was on it.

Meanwhile, in the midst of 'punishing' his attendants, Kouha abruptly came into a stop as a very very nice and familiar flowery scent. It drifted to his nostrils and made him dizzy like being hypnotized.

He unconciously gasped and gripped tighter onto Jinjin's arm.

He swallowed a lump that formed on his throat and tilted his head toward the door's direction.

_Can you feeel the loooove toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight._

Ah there she is-

Looking as lovely as always-

WAIT. SHE's HERE. DA FUQ. NO NOT TODAY PLEASE.

"Okay then. Kouha! Come here for a second. I got a job for you."

_What?! No!_

"Kouha?"

He gulped and heaved a breath. _'calm the hell down!' _He told himself as he walked toward his elder brother. Koumei smiled at him and patted his shoulder, he introduced him proudly to the visitor. Quite oblivious how the younger male had gone pale.

"This is Kouha, my little brother, Although he usually models for the shoots, I assure you that he's one of the best photographer we have!"

He gulped again. He mustn't embarrassed himself right now! Oh wait he was already embarrassing himself. So whatever.

"It's a pleasure to work with a beautiful Senpai like you." Regaining his composure, Kouha gave her one of his award winning prince-like signature smile that made Junjun, Reirei, and Jinjin melt on the background.

And yet.

The girl only stood there motionless. She then proceed on scratching her chin and scrutinized him with keen eyes from head to toe. "Kouha, huh." She said while squinting her eyes.

She looked rather suspicious like she's having an internal fight within her and he doesn't have any idea why. Doesn't she trust his ability? Somehow that hurts!

"Senpai?"

No response.

"Senpai, hey." He proceed on waving his hand to her face hoping that will get her attention instead. Still he only got a stare.

"Senpai-"

"Okay!" She suddenly exclaimed, startling our poor Kouha in the process. She then nodded and heaved a breath. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at him with pure hope and expectation.

"Please excuse me." She blurted.

And before he could know what the hell was happening-

She had lifted his skirt.

SHE HAD LIFTED HIS BLOODY SKIRT.

His breath hitched and his blood rushed to his face in an unbelievable speed. The cold was really uncomfortable but it was nothing compared to the fact that his crush was looking at his underwear with pure disappointment and horror. His three attendants by this time were probably already dead and Koumei had paled in disbelief with the girl's sudden rudeness.

She sighed after a minute and let go of his skirt.

She sighed again and looked dolefully up on the ceiling.

Sob.

She fell on her knees.

Sob.

She opened her mouth and screamed while tears were rapidly flowing from her eyes. She slammed her fist onto the floor and resumed crying like a moron that she was.

"I knew it!" She looked up and screamed at the heavens above. "Why must he be a boy?! I CAN'T GO AFTER HIM IF HE'S A BOY! GOD! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

She then glared at Kouha and pointed at him with her index finger at him. "And you! IF YOU WERE GOING TO DRESS AS A GIRL ATLEAST WEAR A POLKADOTS PANTIES INSTEAD GEDDEMET!"

Cry.

What a weirdo. Why did he liked her again?

**To be continued ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey! Happy new year! This had gotten way longer than it should be but don't worry, There's a second part. Both for Kouha and Sphintus and for Hakuryuu my love and Judar (It's how you spell it correctly if you consider looking up at the list of the stories in the Arabian nights blah blah don't mind me LOL) but I'll still see to it.<strong>

**It wasn't supposed to have 1k + words or so sobs. And I don't really like stories where everything escalated too quickly like they just met for like a few minutes and the had already started kissing like why? Sobs. Anyway I'm so sorry if it's too crappy and the Senpais and Kouhais are all crazy, it's just that I find it hard writing about a mediocore heroine y'know. Please forgive me! **

**So until then, see ya! **


End file.
